Graduation Prom
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Its Jake's Graduation prom and hes taking Sam as his date, but she is still bummed that he is leaving for college in a couple of months. Its not as sad as it sounds. :D


It was the night of Jake's graduation prom and he asked Sam to go with him knowing he would never go with any of the other girls at school, now both of them were getting ready for it. Sam was very excited for it, but she was also kind of sad because Jake will be leaving in a couple of months for college. Sam was in her bedroom getting ready with the help of Brynna and Grace fixing her hair.

"There all done Jake wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you" Brynna said looking at Sam with a sly smirk on her face

"Want us to help you with the dress honey?" Grace asked looking at Sam with a small smile on her wrinkled face

"No thanks I think I can do that on my own" she replied looking as Brynna and Grace left the room, Sam's dress was a spaghetti strap that was above the ankle and it was a shade of blue, she wore a bit of light eye shadow, she wore clear rosy pink lip-gloss and her hair let go past her shoulders and was wavy, yup Jake would definitely be awe strucked with his girlfriends appearence.

AN HOUR BEFORE AT THE ELY HOUSEHOLD

Jake was trying to convince his mom he wouldn't put on a tux but the more he tried the harder her look was, meaning he was losing the battle.

"Fine i'll where the tux, you happy" he said looking at his mom giving up on the battle, she gave him a happy smile and gave him the suit he would where. A few minutes later when he was all dressed he decided he didn't look that bad, he wore a dark green fancy shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned under a black suit jacket with black suit pants he convinced his mom he wouldn't where a tie and she reluctantly agreed, his hair was short again cause of a school rule at the college, but he was fine with it.

"See you look handsome" Maxine told him with a smile on her face as she stood by the entrance

"Yeah yeah whatever" he replied leaving the bedroom and went downstairs starting to head for the door when he heard his brothers in the living room

"Aww look how adorable you look" Quinn said and then heard laughter bursting from his older brothers, Jake was trying his best to keep his cool but as their teasing reached his ears the more difficult it seemed for him to keep calm

"Where are you going looking so elegant Jake?" Adam said and the laughter turned harder

"Shut up you load of -" Jake said slamming the door behind him, they were lucky he closed the door before finishing his sentence cause even for a decent guy like him he could say some nasty words. Maxine looked at her sons with a glare and they replied "what?".

BACK AT RIVERBEND HOUSEHOLD IN NORMAL TIME

Jake headed for the front door and made a mental note to self_ take it easy it's just a stupid dance like any other and your going with Sam and not some creepy girl with an insane crush on you, so chill _he thought to himself and knocked on the door only to reveal Wyatt with a sort of smile on his face that could put the Cat from Alice in wonderland to shame, but Jake knew behind the smile was an over protective glare any father send to the guy who was dating his daughter

"Jake come in Sam's bound to be ready soon" Wyatt said letting Jake through

"Sam, Jakes here" Brynna called to Sam getting up from her seat"well Jake you look quit handsome" she said looking at Jake with a smile on her face

"Thank you ma'am" when they heard footsteps Jake looked up and at the moment he saw Sam walk down the stairs he didn't know if his jaw dropped to the floor cause she looked drop dead beautiful, he kept staring and when Wyatt noticed Jakes mouth wide open he closed it for him with his finger.

"Hey ready to go?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow and a smile surprised to see that Jake was actually awe strucked by the way she looked,

"Um yeah, um uh lets go" he said rubbing the back of his neck clearly embarrassed of what just happened as they left the house

"Have fun and remember Jake bring her home by elevan got it" Wyatt told Jake while Brynna and Grace just laughed quietly at Wyatt's overprotectivness, knowing he isn't used to the fact that his only duaghter has a boyfriend.

o0o

Jake was driving on the blue pickup truck with Sam were heading to the school and decided they'd start a conversation "did I tell you that you look amazing?" Jake said making Sam blush a little

"No you were a bit busy staring at me to even say anything to me" she said looking at Jake with smirk still remembering what happened at the house, it was kind of funny really since she never seen him like that in her whole life

"Yeah sorry about that, its just I never saw you dressed like that before, well besides Wyatt's wedding that is" he said chuckling nervously as a clear crimson blush appeared on his dark face, Sam just smiled and leaned on Jake's shoulder.

o0o

At the dance there was loud music, a lot of people were dancing, some people unsure they should dance or not and others kissing there dates, Sam and Jake went outside to find this thing **(like the thing in twilight that Edward and Bella were dancing in)** "shall we?" Jake asked offering a hand to Sam

"Are you serious?" Sam asked looking at Jake with an incredilous look on her face knowing he doesnt like dancing and she had to admit she never seen him do such activity before

"Sure why not?" Jake replied taking Sam's hand, Sam put one hand on Jake's shoulder and he pulled her closer by the waist and they started swaying to the slow music **(duh not like they will be slow dancing to rock music).**

Jake saw the sad expression on Sam's face and knew what she was thinking about "you're still down about me leaving Brat?" looking at her showing concern in his voice "you know I will be gone for a few years, but ill be back before you know it" he continued trying to cheer her up

"Yeah I know you'll be back in three years and i know three years is a short time, but to me it will feel like forever, I will really miss you" Sam said looking up at Jake with tears welling up in her eyes "what if things change while your gone or something happens" she said still looking at him with a few tears already streaming down her eyes scared about the thought that she feared before

"Sam don't say that, nothing will ever change between us ok, I love you and nothing or anyone will change that while im gone alright" Jake told her with a soft voice wiping the tears from her eyes in a affectionat way

"I love you too, im sorry for making such a big deal about it" she said letting out a small luagh now smiling feeling a bit better

"Its ok" he replied, Jake tilted his head placing his lips softly on hers as she slipped her hands on the nape of his neck only to conciously slip down to his broad chest like always as he turned the kiss deeper pulling her closer to him as they both enjoy the moment between them.

o0o

The truck pulled over at Sam's house Jake parked the truck and turned off the ignotion, they both got off the car and Jake stopped by Sam's side of the truck and asked "you ok, sure your going to make it three years without me Brat?" Jake asked smiling down at his girlfriend wanting to make sure she was ok

"I think I can manage, give me a few months without you and i'll be fine" Sam replied smiling back at him;

"Alright just one more thing before I leave" he said looking down at her with a smile on his dark face, at this he tilted his head to her face and kissed Sam, she smiled and put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer enjoying every minute of the kiss.

Both of them kissing passionately enjoying the moment between them not noticing that Wyatt was looking from the window.

* * *

**So what do you think was it sad, romantic.**

**Plz. Review and tell me what you think**

**Peace :D**


End file.
